


Dragons and their treasures

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Dragons and their treasures

We all know how much dragons like treasures.

But gold and jewels aren’t their most important treasures.

The important ones are their beloved people.

They lose their sanity when they lost this treasure.

And try to fill the hole in their heart with gold and jewels.

But be careful when you try to steal a dragon’s treasure.

They can kill you.

Or maybe, you can become his new most important treasure.

But not all dragons fill the hole with gold and jewels.

Some become murders, and kill people.

Those dragons will never find new important people to love, and have the worst end of all the ends.

They are killed by humans.

But all dragons cry when they remember his loved ones.

If you listen carefully, you can hear their cries in the wind.


End file.
